PanaSonic
"Ha pasado tiempo... Primer megacollab hispano, por 16 creadores. Video del nivel en mi canal. Panasonic, ideas for life." - ItsAdvyStyles PanaSonic is a 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted, verified, and published by GuitarHeroStyles. It was created to showcase Hispanic and unknown creators, although some of the creators are moderately known. Due to its 2 minutes 43 seconds length and the level's difficult gameplay, it is generally considered an Insane/Extreme Demon. The level was known for frequently shifting between Insane and Extreme Demon in-game. It is currently #129 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Limitless (#130) and below Niflheim (#128). Gameplay The level starts out as a simple normal cube section, which becomes a short robot and cube segment at the drop with a brief ship sequence and then a cube segment, followed by a ball segment with multiple speed portals and invisibility triggers, similar to Viprin's part in SubSonic. A cube section then follows, accompanied by a wave segment and a second cube section with a dash orb leading into the next section, a very short spider/UFO dual. The level then transitions to a fast-paced cube, ship, and ball section. A slightly slower robot and ship sequence appear after that. Afterward, a ball and spider segment begin, transitioning to a brief cube and robot leading up to a ship, ball, and robot segment. This is followed by a slow cube and mini cube segment with hard timings. This is followed by a faster cube and robot section, leading up to a very fast UFO, wave, spider, and spider swing-copter segment. Next, there is a normal speed cube segment with numerous background pulses that make it hard to see, with a brief wave part in it, followed by a short ship, ball, and robot segment, then once again transitioning into a cube segment. This cube has a brief spider and wave segment in it as well. A ball segment comes afterward, followed by a cube section and then a spider segment. Next, there are several ships, mini-wave, cube, and robot sections. Finally, there is an auto part where a TV is turned on, listing all of the names of the creators. JamesGrosso's cube then tries to enter the player's view but is pulled back off of the screen. The last part is a "GG" sign with GuitarHeroStyles's YouTube icon, and later, a screen displaying "PANASONIC" above of it "Ideas for life", signaling the end of this demon level. User Coins * The first coin is located at 8%, in the mini-cube section. To collect it, you must click on the invisible jump orb. * The second coin is located at 55%, at the cube section. Just do not click on the green jump orb to fall down and collect the treasured coin. * The third and final coin is located at 73%, at the robot segment. When you see a coin, hold it down instead of pressing it once. Then we will collect the coin. ** The key to the third coin is 63%, at a mini-cube section. To collect the key, you need to click on the blue jump orb in time, instead of remaining in another gravity on the platforms. Trivia * The password for the level is 010517, which corresponds to the release date of the level, 1 May 2017. * The level contains 85,042 objects. * This level is named after the Japanese tech company Panasonic, hence the TV animation at the very end of the level. ** The name is a joke, making fun of the Sonic series by GeoStorm. Walkthrough Category:2.1 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Top 150 Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:XL levels